Angels In Hawaii
by sparklzandcupcakes
Summary: Short story about Jace and Alec on a trip to Hawaii. Not much else to say but that they go and well... things happen! Story for all ages, maybe a bit childish.


**Disclaimer! I do not own any characters from TMI those belong to Cassandra Clare**

**-There might be some minor personality changes in characters and in knowledge of things like TVs and beaches (I know they probably know what it is but I wrote that they only stay in NYC and sometimes Idris so there are no beaches in their lives and the tvs and a few other stuff is because of Alicante not having much modern technology.)**

**Alec's p.o.v.**

"**Jace are you ready? We need to leave! The plane departs in one hour!" I screamed to my adopted brother Jace Herondale.**

**It's kind of easy to see that he is adopted since me, my sister, and my parents all have black hair and brown or blue eyes (my mother and I have blue eyes while my father and sister have brown eyes) and Jace… Well a good word to describe him is golden. Gold eyes, gold hair, and gold skin. Yep, very easy to spot him.**

"**I'm coming down! Give me one minute!" he replied.**

"**You'd better not mess this up because I hardly doubt that we'll ever have a mundane break again!" I screamed again.**

"**Just chill, this will all work out," he said in a smooth voice.**

**It better, was all I could think. Jace and I are Shadowhunters which basically means we spend our whole lives saving the world from demons… Fun, right? We both live in the New York Institute which my mom, Maryse Lightwood, runs. We never get a break because demons never stop attacking. We are either in New York or in quick meetings in Idris, but mostly New York. This year some friends of my mom, the Penhallows, Aline, Patrick, and Jia decided that they would spend one month in the New York Institute so they made a deal with us that they would keep demon hunting and we would get two months of mundane "vacation" or something which apparently means to not have to hunt demons and just relax, have fun, maybe even travel. As soon as we received this news Clary Morgenstern (Jace's girlfriend who has been staying with us in the Institute for the last year) and Isabelle Lightwood, my sister, decided that they would be travelling to Paris which frankly excited Isabelle more than Clary but I can't help with that. If Izzy wants something she will always get it… On the other side Jace and I decided to go to Hawaii and not Paris with the girls since we thought we should have sometime just us two, the parabatais. I mean we are "closer than siblings" but ever since we defeated Clary's psychotic brother from ending the world (long story) we have barely been speaking since he spends almost all his time with Clary and me, well, I've been spending time with my sister and my boyfriend, Magnus Bane the flamboyant high warlock of Brooklyn. So we decided that we should spend some time just us, no demons, just relaxing on the beaches of Hawaii. But I've never been to a beach so really don't know what it is. People just always use it to describe Hawaii. Go figure. Anyways this was our first vacation and I really didn't want Jace or myself to mess this up.**

"**Okay, I'm ready, let's go," Jace reported as he stood in front of me.**

**I got up and grabbed my bag and in no time we were in the car speeding through NYC.**

**Jace's p.o.v.**

"**We are almost at the airport!" I screamed out surprising and scaring Alec. But frankly I was sick of Alec asking me pointless questions to ease off his nervousness. I mean seriously, it was a whole trip of him asking "Did you pack any weapons?" and me replying the usual "no" just to calm him down… Of course I packed weapons I don't care if it's vacation or whatever he calls it, I need to be ready for everything! Then he would give me a long speech about how he'd better not find any weapons in my bag because he doesn't want to get stopped in mundane security, and it's our first vacation, and he doesn't want it to become an international demon hunting trip and blah blah blah. I just wanted to scream at him "SHUT UP AND CALM DOWN!" but obviously me being the perfect person I am, just tried to make him feel better by flooding him with lies.**

**When we arrived at the airport we had half an hour to board the plane so we jumped out of the car, grabbed our bags and ran towards the airport security where we luckily weren't stopped since mundane technology is too weak to detect seraph blades and we boarded the plane with just five minutes to spare.**

**The plane trip was very quiet since Alec managed to calm down and stop asking questions and we both spent the whole time reading with a small conversation every now and then.**

**I was almost falling asleep when a deep voice boomed through the speakers.**

"**We will be landing in Hawaii in about twenty minutes, please make sure your seat belt is buckled, your tray is up and locked, and your seat is in the upright position. Once we land make sure to stay seated until aircraft reaches a full stop and seatbelt signs are deactivated. We know that the choice of airline is…"**

**By that point I had already decided that everything being said was pointless so I wasn't listening anymore. Alec however was all stressed out making sure that he was following every direction given. I decided it was best to leave him to it so I opened the window shade and just stayed staring out of it until it was time to leave the airplane.**

**Once we were in the airport I turned to face Alec and said, "I honestly didn't really enjoy the plane ride it was really time consuming, boring, and uncomfortable. We should have just portaled here. It would have been much better."**

"**Yeah I know, but I want to try new things and I already told you that I wanted this to be a MUNDANE vacation! We are going to do this just like them and suffer what they suffer as well as enjoy what they enjoy," he replied.**

"**Whatever. What's the name of the HOTEL we are staying?" I said while thinking, "We should have just gone to the Hawaiian institute it would have been cheaper and better."**

"**Umm it's a resort but I can't remember the name so let's just go outside and you call a taxi while I'll try to find out the name of the place," he mumbled as he gave me some money and ran to an information booth.**

**I walked around for a while trying to find the "taxis" but I couldn't so I headed to where Alec was.**

**Alec's p.o.v.**

**When I arrived in the information booth I found a tall, brunette girl with blue eyes which seemed to be about my age, 18, and when I got closer I recognized the hotel she was talking to the woman about, it was the same one I was looking for! And apparently she was looking for the address. As soon as she finished talking to the lady in the booth I walked over and introduced myself.**

"**Hey, my name is Alec," I said as clearly as I could.**

"**Juanita, but call me Nita everybody does," she replied in a very happy energetic voice.**

"**Umm Nita, I couldn't help but to overhear that you are going to the Four Seasons resort."**

"**Yeah," she confirmed.**

"**So, uhm, me and my friend are also going there, but we didn't know the address… Well until I overheard you talking to that lady in the information booth, we didn't even remember the name! Anyways do you mind me copying the address?" I asked.**

"**Not at all, in fact I can do better than that. Why don't we share a taxi?"**

"**Okay, oh there comes the friend I told you about," I replied as I saw Jace heading over.**

"**I couldn't find the tax-"**

"**Don't worry. This is Nita, she is going to the same resort as us, so she offered to share taxis," I replied, quickly interrupting him.**

"**Hi Nita," said Jace flashing his million dollar smile.**

"**Hi, uhm, the taxis are this way, so just follow me," replied Nita as she quickly turned around and walked forward.**

**As soon as Jace and I were a few meters away from Nita he quickly pulled to the side and whispered:**

"**I think there's something fishy about her."**

"**Just because she doesn't fall for your charms doesn't mean she's abnormal I mean remember Claryyy." I quickly teased him, annoyed that he need everybody swooning over him. Clary, who might be his girlfriend currently, but was the first girl to not fall for his charms.**

"**No, that's not what I mean. I can feel it she's not a complete mundane."**

"**Your senses are clogged up from 10 years of demon hunting! How many times have you even talked to a mundane!?" I snapped. "And do NOT say Simon because he got dragged into this mess because of you and Clary," I added remembering Clary's little mundie friend which after some time of learning about the shadow world got transformed into a vampire.**

"**Are you guys coming?" questioned Nita after turning around and seeing that we were far behind her. **

"**Yes, my friend here is having a hard time adjusting. It was his first plane trip anyways," I replied, then walked away with Jace right behind me.**

**Jace's p.o.v.**

**The car ride was really boring. I was stuck in my place being forced to take part in Alec and Nita's conversation though I tried my best to avoid talking. I know there's something fishy about Nita, but Alec's just too stubborn to notice. I would almost think that he's crushing on her but I know that he is taken… and gay. I don't see why I couldn't ignore them since they weren't really talking about anything important! Nita was just blabbing on and on about how she lives in New York, with Alec "screaming me too!". Apparently she goes to a university there or something well she was 19 (I'm almost sure that's what I heard her say) so not really classified as a minor, but she comes to Hawaii every vacation because SURPRISE her dad (David I think) owned the resort, but she never remembered the address and whatever. It seemed like she would never stop talking. I was almost considering throwing her out the taxi window when I heard a familiar voice by the window:**

"**Jace! JACE! Earth to Jace! We're here get out of the taxi!" said Alec.**

"**I'm out, I'm out," I replied while hastily jumping out the door.**

**I went and grabbed my luggage as well as Alec's since he was too busy talking to Nita. As soon as I caught up with them Nita started another conversation which I was desperately trying to avoid but then Alec looked me in the eyes with a look that said "give her one chance. This might be important."**

"**So just go up to that guy on the counter and tell him that you have a reservation and then say your first and last name and he'll give you your keys and will send somebody to take your luggage. Then tell me your room number so I can take you there!" recited Nita with a wide smile.**

**Alec politely smiled back and I just rolled my eyes and headed to the guy Nita said to talk to.**

"**Uhm, reservation for two, Alec Lightwood," I announced to the guy on the counter whose name tag said Phil, remembering that Alec did all the reservations so it would obviously be in his name.**

"**Lightwood, Alec… Ahh yes room number 46. Leave your luggage here and I will send somebody to take it to your room. You pay for the services and accommodation on your departure all in one price. Here is your key and a pamphlet including any information you might need like breakfast times and facilities we offer as well as a map of the resort. Thank you for choosing Four Seasons and enjoy your stay," Phil recited while handing me the pamphlet and room key.**

**I handed him the luggage and headed towards Alec and a squeaking Nita who seemed to be even more jumpy than before. She quickly took us to our room and gave Alec a quick hug while saying,**

"**Think about it ok? I really want you to go!"**

**I just looked at her confused until she turned to me and out stretched her hand which I reluctantly shook. Then she ran out just after managing a quiet "nice to meet you" directed more to Alec than me. I was perfectly fine with that.**

**Alec pov.**

**I went into the room, but our luggage still hadn't arrived, so I took a look around while Jace just crashed into the sofa. It was a very nice and welcoming though not quite as big as my room back in New York. It consisted of a small living room that was basically just a sofa, a small table, and a black rectangle thing that I'm almost sure is what people reference to as a TV. There was also a kitchenette, a small balcony with ocean view, two rooms with a bed and closet, and one bathroom. It was simple but very pleasant. After I saw everything there was to see, I heard somebody knock and when I opened the door I saw it was our luggage. I called Jace to get his and I went to my room to unpack. While I was unpacking I saw a certain somebody enter and say:**

"**Aleeec, what was Nita talking about?"Jace's voice echoed from the doorway.**

"**Huh? What?" I asked not concentrating on Jace's words.**

"**You know, before she left she said, and I quote 'Think about it ok? I really want you to go!' Go where?" replied Jace with a slightly angry tone.**

"**Ohh yeah! Nita invited us both to a party tonight! Apparently it's the first day of mundane summer vacation and David, her dad, always throws a party/luau on the first day of summer, so we are both invited to go. It's tonight at 9pm, wanna go?" I replied lazily.**

"**I don't think so. I don't trust her," Jace mumbled.**

"**Well we are going because I think a mundie party will be a good experience!" I declared.**

**I heard Jace snort behind me but I went back to unpacking unsure of if Jace had already left. I was almost through with my clothes well I saw a bag in the bottom which I hadn't remembered packing. On top there was a note that read:**

_**Dear Ally-kins, **_**(I blushed scarlet with that nickname)**

_**I was going through your packing bag and I didn't change anything like you asked but when you were almost leaving I realized that you forgot to pack any clothes for a party! So in this bag is a nice little outfit I prepared for you!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Maggie the Magnificent**_** (Seriously Magnus?! Stop it with the nicknames!)**

_**PS. Don't worry, I packed an outfit for parties in general and more laid back ones. One is bit tidier and one is a more casual beach outfit since you will probably be invited to a luau.**_

_**PSS. When do you come back? You never told me and I'm going to be so bored! I mean Isabelle went to Paris so there's going to be nobody interesting to talk to, Chairman Meow is mad at me for trying to give him a makeover, and my Wi-Fi isn't working. I know you don't know what that is, but trust me, losing it is tragedy :(.**_

**I opened the bag and inside was the most attention calling outfit I have ever seen! And this is including Magnus and Izzy's clothes! There was only one shirt which was bright pink and glittery and it came with a neon purple vest, one plain bright green bermuda, and one black pair of shiny metallic pants. I was about to say something when I heard a loud laughter coming from the door. I turned around to find that Jace had indeed not left and was almost lying on the floor and laughing more than humanly possible. He caught his breath for a moment a managed to say:**

"**You know what, I can't wait for this party! Let's go as long as you use this beeeeeaauuuutiful outfit!" Jace cried while mockingly wiping a tear from his eyes. It took a while but he finally stopped laughing and went to his room, to unpack I suppose.**

**Jace's p.o.v.**

**I went back to my room and I started unpacking and looking for something to wear for the party. I could still hear Alec muttering things like:**

"**First he gives me a hairdo, now this! That hairdo was bad enough I'm still finding bobby pins in weird places, now I have to deal with this. That's it I'm just going to wear a white t-shirt and these brown bermudas, Nita said that the party wasn't formal anyways. I think white doesn't mean anything to mundies. It's just a color. Well Magnus told me that so I just packed clothes in various colors, but I'm not sure if I can trust him in that. I really hope that people don't find it weird that I'm wearing white."**

**I just chuckled and lay on the bed for a nap.**

**A Few Hours Later**

**I woke up a few hours later with a frantic Alec slamming the door and screaming:**

"**Jace it's 8:40 get up and get ready we're leaving in 10 minutes!"**

"**I'm up and almost ready," I mumbled while dragging myself out of the bed.**

**I yawned while slipping on a random unwrinkled shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. Then I stumbled into the living room after giving my hair a half-hearted brush and quickly brushing my teeth. As soon as I entered the living room Alec popped up behind me and dragged me out of the room screaming:**

'**It's five-past-nine! Let's go Jace!"**

**And in five minutes we got to the party.**

**Alec's p.o.v.**

**When we arrived at the party it was already crowded. I walked around with Jace, looking for Nita until he got tired and left to get us drinks. I continued walking around when suddenly, everything went black and the last sound I heard was a loud ear-piercing scream.**

**When I woke up I was sitting in a chair in the middle of a plain white room. I examined everything more carefully and I realized that I was handcuffed to the chair which was inconveniently made of iron and built into the floor. I also realized that in the corner was… **_**"Nita? No wait a demon. No an eidolon demon I should have known! I cursed myself and reminded myself to apologize to Jace if I ever got out of here. I felt terrible for being so dumb! Come on Alec we learnt about eidolon demons last week! The shape shifting demons how could I have not known! Now I know why shadowhunters can't get completely mundane vacations, we can go on vacation but we always have to keep an eye out! Ugghh stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID! Ok Alec stop blaming yourself and think,"**_** I thought.**

**Nita or whatever it really was came close to me and started hissing random things to me, I think it was something like:**

"**Tessa, demon, angel, human, Will, secrets, yesss, must learn secrets, Herondale, bloodline, warlock, Jonathan, Valentine, must continue plan, Dark Shadowhunters, yess, yessss, Herondale boy is woke up, yess, tell me."**

**I started to bring the pieces together when suddenly it, turned back into a furious looking Nita and came towards me and started screaming:**

"**You! You are the Herondale boy! You look just like what master told me, black hair, blue eyes and no doubt you is Shadowhunter! And your little friend also Herondale I sees it! His arrogance is very strong! Almost blinding to look at!" Nita hissed.**

"**I don't know what you are talking about I'm Lightwood not Herondale! I don't know any Herondale!" I said lied hoping that Jace wasn't caught.**

"**If you isn't, Blondie is! I know it! Tell me about his great, great grandmother! Theresa, Tina uhm something like that… Oh Tessa, yes Tessa Gray! Married a Herondale called Will! Tessa how does Tessa exist! She is half Shadowhunter, half demon how?" Nita shrieked.**

"**Uhm, that Tessa! Why do you want to know?" I asked hoping to distract her.**

**She continued babbling something about continuing Jonathan's plan and Dark Shadowhunters or whatever, and I just concentrated on finding a way out. **_**If only Jace or Magnus were here, they'd know what to do… wait that's it! The hairdo Magnus gave me! If I could get a bobby pin off my hair I could unlock the cuffs! By the looks of it Nita was a very weak demon (I mean she was literally telling me her whole plan plus it was kind of hard to detect her as a demon,) so she'd be easy to beat**_** I thought. I talked to Nita a bit more, and in an attempt to distract her I got her to turn around so I furiously started to shake my head until a bobby pin fell right into my hand (what are the odds!) and I quickly stuck it into the handcuffs and shook it around madly until suddenly I heard a small click. Nita still hadn't turned around so I snuck up to her and gave her a strong punch which hopefully knocked her out for a few seconds, and based on her weakness it did. I quickly looked around the room and I noticed a bunch of pipes sticking out of the wall. I grabbed one and yanked it out I walked back to the Nita thing which had turned back into a demon and was standing up then I started hitting it with the pipe. After a minute of so, I stuck the pipe through where I thought was it's heart and it fell to the floor. It was flickering from Nita to demon so I quickly grabbed the keys to the door when it was Nita and ran out.**

**Outside there was a hallway with many open doors and I kept going until I saw one door closed at the very end. I was almost reaching the door when I found on the floor a stele. **_**I can't believe that I actually believed him when he said he didn't bring any weapons! I'm sure he has two seraph blades on him right now! How could I be so stupid!**_** I thought as I picked up the stele. I walked up to the door with a pipe in one hand and a stele on the other and I quickly drew an open rune. The door opened and inside was a Jace all tied up and gagged with a… No way! An greater demon questioning him! Jace saw me entering but didn't make a single reaction because the demon was with his back to the door and didn't hear me enter. So I stuck up behind it and knocked it out with the pipe for what I knew would be just a few seconds. I ran over to Jace and untied his hands and ungagged him, then he passed be a seraph blade to me and whispered "Ariel" (which I understood to be its name) then proceeded to untie himself. I turned around while whispering Ariel to the blade in which it spang to life. Then walked up to the demon which was getting up very quickly and in a quick swish of the seraph blade, it cracked in half, but in a few seconds it was already healing and preparing to attack again. I turned to quickly look at Jace to see that he was standing right beside me with another seraph blade in his hand.**

"**Together?" He asked**

"**Together," I replied**

"**3, 2, 1," he counted as we ran towards the almost fully regenerated demon.**

**With us both there attacking the demon it was much easier, but there still wasn't a single scar on it that wouldn't heal.**

"**Alec! It's a greater demon! Just stabbing it won't work even if it's a seraph blade," Jace screamed.**

"**I know, I know! I'm trying to think of something, just keep going to buy us time!" I shouted back.**

**So we continued multiply stabbing the greater demon until,**

"**Jace! A BANISHING SPELL," I shouted joyfully.**

"**How on earth would we know a banishing spell?! Those are for warlocks and they read it off books!" Jace shouted back.**

"**I know, but to impress Magnus I stayed up all night memorizing it."**

"**Wow, seriously? But aren't they like in Latin, or a demon language?" he asked.**

"**Doesn't matter! Just keep doing what you're doing I'm going to back off and recite the spell."**

**And so I went to the back of the room and recited the spell feeling very proud of myself. As soon as I finished the demon disappeared leaving behind only a small layer of dust.**

**Jace then turn to me and said,**

"**Nice job! I've never seen anybody memorize an entire banishing spell, not even a warlock!"**

**To which I replied,**

"**Didn't I tell you not to bring weapons?!"**

"**Hey! If it weren't for my slight disobedience in rules and mistrust, you sir would be dead!" he said with pride.**

"**But I wanted to have a normal vacation," I whined.**

"**We will never go through anything normal my dear Alec, and just appreciate the fact that because you and I both know that we are Shadowhunters, and Shadowhunters are much better than mundanes," he stated smirking.**

"**Whatever let's just go back to hotel, get our stuff, and catch the next flight to New York."**

"**Can't we go by portal?" Jace whined.**

"**No! Now hurry up I can't wait to get out of this place!" I replied.**

**We ran for a while until we finally got out of the hallway, then we passed by the hotel picked up our bags and in no time we were in a plane back to New York.**

**After a while of not talking I finally decided to turn around and talk to Jace.**

"**Jace?" I whispered.**

"**Yeah," He replied**

"**What did those demons want from you?"**

"**Well remember how we defeated Clary's psychotic brother who wanted to create an army of dark shadowhunters? Well apparently he didn't lose his demon followers, they are trying to continue his plan, but they are trying to improve it. So you remember my great great grandmother? She is immortal because she is like a shadowhunter warlock thing because her parents were a shadowhunter and a demon and you know how technically this is impossible right? Well the demons found out about her and think that if they can breed shadowhunters and demons then make them drink Lilith's blood from the cup, they will be even better because they be more demon and whatever. So basically they just wanted to find out how to breed a shadowhunter and demon. Yeah. Apparently Nita's "dad" David is actually that greater demon which was her boss but she was so weak that he just made her think that you were the Herondale just to keep you away from me so that I couldn't escape. Well anyways… Who was right about Nita and made Alec look like a complete idiot?" Jace said smirking.**

"**I'm not answering that! I still have a bit of my dignity saved up. Anyways do you think the demons will come back for you?" I asked a bit nervous.**

"**Well aren't they always after us?"**

"**Yeah, but…"**

"**No buts, we only got caught because we were trying to be something we are not MUNDANES! Basically no more "vacations" got it Alec?" Jace asserted trying his best to look serious.**

"**Okaayy!" I laughed.**

"**I wonder how things are going for the girls in Paris," I muttered.**

"**We just have to wait and see," replied a Jace whom I thought didn't hear what I said.**

**The End**


End file.
